


Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from fiercy: He stepped backward two paces, bowed slightly, turned and strode toward the door as his smile grew slowly to wicked proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91983) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/triple-drabble-letters-from-front-johnnys-gone-for-soldier-war-is-long-over) | 00:02:26 | 1.7 MB


End file.
